


Fic Requests (SFW and NSFW)

by bipabrena



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make your requests on the comment section, Multi, New tags and characters will be added as the fic is updated, or my Tumblr as I linked it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Are you horny or fluffy for a bunch of fictional characters? So am I, my dear!Help ease my boredom during my long online classes, as well as practise my general writing and NSFW content skills. If all goes well, I may even help quench your thirst or squeeze your heart! I’m writing for Attack on Titan and Hunter x Hunter. I don't have many fandoms, but try suggesting some for me if you so like and I may even do a bit of research.Be it reader insert, character/reader or character/character, feel free to request whatever you like. Nothing is off limits. For now, at least.All chapters will be marked as SFW or NSFW, depending on what they are. I'll be adjusting the archive warnings once the fic is updated.Join me on myTumblr.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Komugi/Meruem, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 50





	Fic Requests (SFW and NSFW)

Request whatever your heart desires. The one thing that is off limits is NSFW children. For instance, take Bertolt and Reiner from SNK. Smut before they arrive to Paradis, which is at ten years old, is a no. No children of that age. Fifteen and above teens is okay. What ** _is_** okay regarding children is innocent fluff. Aside from that, go wild!

As for Gon/Killua, Gon/Reader, Killua/Reader, you can request NSFW, but both characters won't be twelve. They'll be grown up. If it's innocent fluff, then request away.

Navigating more treacherous waters, I'll be accepting dark themes. It's way out of my comfort zone, but I'm up for exploring it. For instance, rape/non-con, kidnapping ( _take Feitan/Reader, nothing good comes out of that guy, but I love him_ ), incest, bloodplay, weird kinks, etcetera. I'm down for exploring those themes.

In general, don't be afraid to request whatever you want, no matter how messed up you think it sounds. It's _**fiction**_. I'll assess whether I'm comfortable with it, and if not, the worst that can happen is me saying no. No judgments from my part, none whatsoever. The only thing that I'm not accepting is what I already said above about children, because I'm uncomfortable with it, but that's about it for now.

Oh, and please be specific about what you want! The setting, who's top, bottom, what fluffy/smut scenario you're interested in, and so on. Let me know specifically what it is you want. If you don't care about that, just tell me what pairing and scenario (SFW/NSFW) you want, then.

If I don't respond to your comments (either here or on Tumblr), don't worry! It doesn't mean that I'm ignoring your request. I'll simply respond to it once I upload it, that way you'll know the chapter is up by getting an e-mail with my response in case you're not subscribed, or you're a guest without an account.

Have a lovely week!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your suggestions below. You can also join me on my [Tumblr](https://bipabrena.tumblr.com). I'm always down for fangirling with people.


End file.
